Ardan succession crisis
The goal of this page is to describe all the political manipulations related to the crisis regarding the successor to King Alonon during chapter 4. At this point, the process has started but it's very likely that it will carry on through the whole chapter, or at least through the end of version 0.34. Variables You need to have reached various thresholds to get the optimal effect from various political actions, which are expressed as adding or reducing the score of a given candidate. That doesn't mean that you can't get the best possible results in all cases, though. Simon stats: * Economy ≥ 80: you can't check this one directly in-game, but if you were able to trigger Iris + Megail second scene you are (in the worst case) very, very near as you need 75 for that scene. * Social ≥ 40: if you were able to get the best result in the Ferolohm merchant camp dispute prior to start this section of the game, you already have it, as you can't lose Social points during this part of the game. * Religion ≥ 20: there is no way to check this stat in-game at this point. Affection values: * Megail has to be locked (≥ 100). * Carina ≥ 75. * Dari ≥ 75. * Elleani ≥ 70 for the best result, 50 for second best. Investments: * Eustrin EmbassyFor now the effect of this investment is merely cosmetic.. * Ardan Bank Core Lender (Reduces by half the amount of ProN necessary to sabotage Ghanth). * Mercenary Flotilla. * Merchant's Guild member. * Sanitation Mages Guild. * Order of Silence * New Givini Trade * Givini Mage Guild * War Monument Country scores: * New Givini ≥ 35 for the best result, 25 for second best. * Ardoheim ?? Candidates for the Throne Some of them can be found in New Givini and others in Ardford. Tyna is primarily located in Ardford, but she is also affected by happenings in New Givini. So far you can eliminate two from the race and weaken (or strengthen) the position of four more. The gameplay suggests that most desirable candidate is Tyna, but much remains to be seen. New Givini * Bhakan: he has the strongest claim from the point of view of blood relations (Alonon's grand-nephew by his next oldest brother). A hard man, but not neccesarily a bad king. * Donovan: son of the Duke of Stineford. To strengthen his position he would have to marry Tyna... * Farnan: strong Aramite connections. Ardford * Tyna: she doesn't want the job, but... * Ignias: a childhood friend of Tyna's from a noble family near the border with Darghelon, and a good man. * Ghanth: his mercantile family has a lot of economic power, but very little nobility. * Jhenno: another grand-nephew of Alonon. He has strong connections with the Church of Ivala. * Antarion: enough said. Dealing with the candidates In-game you can only see a non-numerical description of the status of their claim, but in this page we will also provide the numerical value in parenthesis. Tyna * Initial status (unclear). * Best result: unknown * Worst result: unknown. Your goal is to increase her legitimacy: For one of the boosters mentioned above, Tyna needs to gain the support of New Givini to her throne's aspirations. Some of them will be from various notables New Givini's figures and others will be provided by harem members. Elleani in Simon's group chamber will keep you updated of your progress: At the end of the current content, she can get various grades of legitimacy as a function of how successfully both groups have been supporting her: Ignias * Initial status: Average (3). * Best result: Very Good (6) * Worst result: Poor (2). There are not many events to raise or decrease his options, but the results can be pretty dramatic as you can see above: Bhakan * Initial status: Good (4). * Best result: Very Good (5) * Worst result: Poor (2). Donovan * Initial status 4. * Best result: 3. * Worst result: 2. Donovan returns to Stineford due to a distraction created by Iris. How much that hurts him depends of the following factors: Sabotage resulats: Ghanth * Initial status 3. * Best result: unknown * Worst result: unknown. Jhenno * Initial status 3. * Best result: unknown * Worst result: unknown. Farnan * Initial status 2. * Best result: unknown * Worst result: unknown. Etuanum * Initial status 2. * Best result: unknown * Worst result: unknown. Uneanun * Initial status 2. * Best result: unknown * Worst result: unknown. Kalant * Initial status 1. * Best result: unknown * Worst result: unknown. Antarion References Category:Guides Category:Game mechanics